High School Dueling Tournament
by CrystalSorceress
Summary: When the Hikari Yuma and Yami Shark collide paths, sparks fly. Quite literally. But, with help from his friends Jason and Lianna, will Yuma be able to capture Shark's heart? Sharkbaitshipping, 'cause there aren't enough out there. OC/OC Yuma/Shark
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own High School Musical, Yu-gi-oh! Zexal, or any songs on here. If I did, I would not be doing this.

English: "This was…"

Japanese: _**"Really random…"**_

Singing: **"****Thought that…****"**

Thoughts: 'Popped into my head one day**.'**

The legend of the Yamis and Hikaris goes like this. Once upon a time, when the land was still young, two great tribes of warriors fought each other in a fierce war. On tribe was known as Moon, the other known as Sun. No one remembers how the war was started, but it lasted nearly one hundred years. A young man from Moon, named Yami, and a young woman from Sun, named Hikari, were in an affair. They had one child, a girl named Star, and knew that they had to leave the warring tribes to keep their daughter safe. Years past before the two lovers were caught and killed. Star, now a young lady, grew angry at the tribes. Drawing power from what we call Zexal, she placed a curse on the tribes, the curse of Yamis and Hikaris. The curse created soul-halves, one soul split in two, to arise. The soul-halves, or soulmates, were placed in different tribes. The darker half, known as Yamis, were from the Moon tribe. The lighter half, known as Hikaris, were in the Sun tribe. If one soulmate dies, the other dies as well. This ended the war, for none were willing to take the chance of having their people die unnecessarily. As time passed, the curse of Yamis and Hikaris spread everywhere, to Japan and America, where one of the greatest love stories takes place.


	2. Yuma

A/N: I don't own High School Musical, Yu-gi-oh! Zexal, or any songs on here. If I did, Sharkbaitshipping would be really obvious. And thanks to kagome inlove inu for reviewing after one day of the story being posted. :3

English: "We are…"

Japanese: _**"Going on…"**_

Singing: **"****A really expensive…****"**

Thoughts: 'WE'RE GOIN' ON A CRUISE FOR PETE'S SAKE!**'**

Hi, my name is Yuma Toma Tsukumo, age 14. I am on this cruise ship, being held against my will, because of my two best friends, Lianna Nova Tsukumo and Jason Lee Black. Lianna is a descendant of Yugi Mutou, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo, and is a Hikari. Her boyfriend Jason, her Yami, is descended from Seto Kaiba, Zane Truesdale, and Jack Atlas. They are really talented kids, especially at dueling and, for some reason, singing. When my parents died a while back, Lianna's parents, who own Fudo Industries, Industrial Illusions, and Ellonar Inc., which was all combined and is now called Tsukumo Industries, took me in and gave me their surname. Lianna, my (quote unquote) sister, forced, AHEM, taught me how to duel and sing. I also developed a talent for poetry. Lianna claims that I am a Hikari, which is actually believable, and had a psychic duelist vision thingy that said I would meet my own Yami here.

So here I am staring at a sky with absolutely no idea if Lianna had just gone officially off the wall, or if her visions were wrong for once. Probably the former. I sighed and pulled out my deck. 'Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Number 39: Utopia…' Right now, you are probably wondering why the hell is a NUMBER in the card name. The answer is simple. Last year, the Ou's Key that my parents left me started acting freaky. Turns out, some spirit named Astral lived in it. When Astral showed up, the Numbers appeared in my deck. Astral still hangs around sometimes, but he normally only comes out when there are things to make observations on, since he found a portal to his homeworld, he mostly hangs out there. I think he's on observation #174 by now. I really just stopped paying attention.

I put my deck back and started going through the attributes that Lianna said my Yami would have. 'A water-themed deck, Dark Ray Lancer, regular Yami air around him. Yep, that is so easy to find out. Hey, can I see your deck to see if you have a water-themed deck and the card Dark Ray Lancer? Uh huh, note the sarcasm.' I sighed. 'This is an impossible mission.' I turned around, and came face to face with an 'EXTREMELY HOT GUY ALERT!' dude.

His body is a pale color compared to my tan. His eyes are a sharp deep blue, and mine are a soft red. His hair is purple and silver while mine is black and red. He is a dark purple jacket, a back t-shirt, black jeans, white and green Nikes, and a silver sharktooth-shaped pendant with a red gem in the middle. 'My Yami… No, it can't be he's to hot to be mine…'

I looked down at the ground. "Sorry…" I mumbled. I felt a cold hand touch my face. He brought my face up so that we were looking each other in the eye. "Don't be sorry, it's my fault for sneaking up on you. My name's Shark Kastle, by the way." He murmured in my ear. His hot breathe on my ear was sending shivers up my spine.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo. Oh. have you seen a girl, probably really high or drunk, in a blood red sun-dress that goes down to the middle of her thighs with red tennis shoes on? She has blonde hair, a spot of red hair on the top of her head, red highlights outlining her hair, and her hair stops at the middle of her back in three star-like points. That's my sis, and I'm starting to get worried about her." I said really quickly. Just then, Lianna stepped out from behind a wall, laughing like a dying hyena.

"Yuma *hic* where are you? My dearest Jason insists on your presence to test out the new Duel Tech." Lianna said, giggling uncontrollably. I facepalmed.

"Lianna Nova Tsukumo, have you been having sake again? I told you that you were prohibited from it. Not to mention that Jason is suppose to have been watching you in case you did drink." I stated, not realizing that Shark's face was inches from mine, his hand was still holding my face, and that we were in a very compromising position. Lianna slowly blinked.

"Oh, you're just pissed cause I came in and ruined your moment with that guy. Well, just cross your fingers and hope he's your Yami Yuma." She giggled and stumbled.

Confused at her words, I looked back at Shark and blushed, realizing the position we were in. "Sorry about her. She must have had a few too many drinks tonight." I mumbled.

"It's alright. Hey, could we exchange cell numbers?" Shark said, stepping back. I nodded. I put my number in his phone as he put his in mine. After that, I handed Shark back his cell. I turned to walk away.

"Hey Yuma, what did your sister mean by 'hope he's your Yami'?"

"Oh, um, just don't pay attention to her. She was drunk and you probably wouldn't understand unless you heard the legend first. It's nothing." I stated nervously.

******SCENE CHANGE******

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Duel Gazers! This new Kaiba Corp. technology is going to revolutionize Dueling as we know it! As a demonstration, my good friend Yuma Tsukumo is going to demonstrate. I need three volunteers from the audience to help in this demo." Jason called.

Examining the crowd, he picked out three guys. One was Shark, and I prayed to whomever may have been listening at that moment to pair me up with him.

"Okay guys, can you please tell the audience your names?" Jason asked. They were introduced as Dee, Jay, and, of course, Shark. I almost shouted in glee at the announcement of Shark being my partner.

"Will everyone please take a Duel Gazer? Yuma, will you show everyone how to get theirs on?" I stepped out from behind the curtain on the stage and told everyone how to activate their Duel Gazers. Mine is white and gold with a green lens to match the pattern of Utopia. I noticed that Shark had a blue and silver one with a red lens.

"Next, a new type of Duel Disk that doesn't show holograms will be passed out. Rest assured, this tech has all been tested and will most defiantly will work." Jason explained. "Everyone ready? Then let's DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" said Jay. "I play Winged Oblivion (1100/400) in attack mode! I end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn then!" Said Shark. "I play Big Jaws (1800/300) in attack mode! Attack his Winged Oblivion!"

Jay= 4000-700= 3300

Shark ended his turn with a facedown. "Now it's my turn!" Dee said. "I play Wicked Soundwave (1300/600) in defense mode! Now I end my turn!"

"Look's like it's my turn!" I said. "I play Gogogo Golem in defense mode! I activate the spell card Double Summon from my hand! This lets me bring out a Lv. 4 or below monster from my hand! I summon Gagaga Magician! Now I overlay Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to summon out Number 39: Utopia!" I said, happy that I was able to bring out my ace monster in one turn. "Attack Wicked Soundwave, Utopia! Striking Sun Slash!"

Dee=4000-1900=2100

Shark played a Skull Kraken. The fact that he Xyz summoned didn't surprise me, it was the monster he summoned. It was a Black Ray Lancer. 'He IS my Yami.' I thought.

"Go Black Ray Lancer, attack Dee directly!" Shark commanded.

Dee=2100-2100=0

Jay played a Bone Bird (100/500) in defense mode. He used his facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon, to get rid of Shark's trap.

Shark played Skystarray (600/300) in attack mode. He used that to attack Bone Bird. Jay used the effect of Bone Bird that lets him destroy a monster when it's destroyed. Shark used Dark Ray Lancer's special ability to negate a special effect once per turn. Then Shark him with Dark Ray Lancer.

Jay=3300-2100=1200

Shark ended his turn. I sent Utopia to attack Jay, which ended the duel. A small holographic screen popped up, declaring Shark and me the winners. Jason stepped forward.

"Everyone, please survey the area around you. The damage and monsters looked genuine and real, correct?" Murmurs of yeses came from the crowd. "Now, please remove your Duel Gazers." Everyone did, gasping as they saw that the damage and monsters were not actually real, but holographic.

"Duel Gazers allow you to actually see Duel Monsters and damage to the surrounding area." Jason continued. "Duel Gazers will allow duelists to feel more connected to the duel. As I previously mentioned, Duel Gazers will revolutionize dueling. You may all keep the Duel Gazers as free samples. Tell everyone you know to by them!"

When Jason's speech was done, I turned to Shark. "I have to go now." He said. "I hope I get to see you again Yuma."

"I hope that we meet again as well." I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Bye!" I yelled, running away from him before he could get angry at me.


	3. Jason

A/N: I don't own High School Musical, Yu-gi-oh! Zexal, or any songs on here. If I did, Shark would be in every episode, and he would kiss Yuma, A LOT! BTW, Lianna has a combo of Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei's hair, with the colors mentioned last chapter. THANKS SO MUCH KAGOME INLOVE INU!

English: "We are…"

Japanese: _**"Going to…"**_

Singing: **"****America…****"**

Thoughts: 'BECAUSE OF A VISION?**'**

You know how you wake up and think 'Today's going to be another boring day.'? Consider it lucky if your day is boring. Consider it lucky if your Hikari girlfriend/fiancé doesn't wake you up at 5 o'clock AM to inform you that she is moving from Tokyo, Japan, to Brea, California, America, with her adopted little brother/your best friend/you soon-to-be brother-in-law. And then, she FORCES you to come with. All because she had a psychic vision thing. Not fun/funny. Even when you can practically see the baby blue colored puppy-dog eyes and pink pouting lip.

"PLEASE COME! Jason, I need you to come! My vision said Yuma's Yami is there! Besides, who are you going to grope if I'm not here." Damn, my only weakness.

"FINE! I'll come, but I get to grope you as much as I want now!" I rolled my forest-green eyes when Yuma and Lianna squealed in harmony when I relented. I hung up my cell and got dressed in faded, baggy grey jeans with a few holes in them, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, black Zig-Techs, and a sagging white belt hanging from one of my belt loops. For the finishing touch, I tied a red bandana that Lianna got me for Christmas around my neck

I looked in the mirror, scowling at my tanned face, green eyes, thin lips, and spiked hazel hair hanging in my eyes. Satisfied that I was casual enough for a plane ride, but hot enough to make every lady jealous of my Hikari, I started packing the essentials. Like clothes, a few watches, dueling gear, condoms, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a comb. I shut the lid, making sure that everything I need to survive was packed, selecting American credit and/or debt cards for spending, and booking a flight, I finally got into my personal limo and asked the driver to take me to an airport.

******SCENE CHANGE******

Stepping off the last stair on the airplane, I marveled at how green it seemed. From what I was always told, California was solidly beaches and cities. No forests were ever mentioned. 'Now to find a nice house near that West High, the school, where Lianna told us that Yuma's Yami would be. Preferably one with at least three floors.'

******SCENE CHANGE******

I stood in front of our new house. It was a four story house, with a white paint job and black shutters on all the windows. Form the shouts of glee coming from inside, where Yuma and Lianna already were, I going out on a limb and saying that there was a red room, a blue room, a movie theater, and possibly a bowling alley.

"YAHOO!" Screamed Yuma. Make that a definite on the bowling alley.

"THEY STOCKED THE FRIDGES WITH YAHOO! SCORE!" Shouted Lianna. I sighed, shaking my head. Lianna somehow gets high off of that stuff. 'That day was the scariest day of my life.' My eyes widened in realization. 'Oh SHIT!'

I bolted into the house to prevent her from setting off a nuclear bomb again.

******SCENE CHANGE******

After preventing a possible World War III, I sat down on the green comforter on my bed. Laying my head on the green pillows, I stared at the blue ceiling. Lianna came into our room wearing nothing but a towel, and I hoped that 1) Yuma's room was sound proof/on the other side of the house, 2) our room was sound proof, and 3) if it's not, the neighbors won't mind screaming.

******SCENE CHANGE******

Tomorrow is our first day of high school here. Hope we find Yuma's Yami, and fast. And that Lianna stays away from YAHOO!, and bombs.


	4. Shark

A/N: I don't own High School Musical, Yu-gi-oh! Zexal, or any songs on here. If I did, Yuma would win a few more duels. And make-out with Shark in public a few times… BTW, you may have noticed how the character's name whose POV is going to used is the title of each chapter.

English: "First day…"

Japanese: _**"Of school…"**_

Singing: **"****In America…****"**

Thoughts: 'And my character Lianna is hot!**'**

I walked into West High, wearing my usual outfit of a purple jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, with green and white Nikes. I left my pendant at home today. The moment I walked into the school, the rest of the swimming team surrounded me, congratulations of winning first place in the last competition. Then the school priss, Cathy Catwell, and her brother, Caswell Catwell, walked up to me.

"Nice job Shark. Maybe tonight I could treat you to a celebratory dinner tonight." Cathy said, giving me a seductive smile. Well, it would have been seductive if I wasn't so grossed out by her.

"No thanks Cathy, I'm really not interested." I said calmly. She huffed and stormed off, probably to rant at her brother, who followed her everywhere, except the bathroom. I turned to go the other way, and bumped into someone. My books fell out my hand, and the other person was knocked down. I bent down to help him pick up his papers, and then I realized who it was: Yuma Tsukumo, my biggest crush ever, and the guy who kissed me before he ran off.

"Yuma, is that you?" I asked, just to make sure it was him.

"Yeah, who's as- Shark? I didn't know you went to this school! I just moved here from Tokyo! It's really good to know someone where besides Lianna and Jason. Besides, all those two do nowadays is make-out. And they NEVER listen when people ask them to get a room! NEVER! It's really annoying." Yuma said, oblivious to the fact that I had stolen his schedule. I looked it over.

PD 1: Homeroom 8:15- 8:45 Mr. Kay 103

PD 2: Poetry 8:49- 9:49 Dr. Faker 107

PD 3: Gym 9:53- 10:53 Mr. Tenjo 217

PD 4: Swimming 10:57-11:57 Mr. Tenjo 115

PD 5: Lunch 12:01- 1:01 204

PD 6:Dueling 1:05- 2:05 Mr. Kay

PD 7: Free Time 2:09- 3:00

"You have pretty much the same schedule as me. But why don't you have any academics on here?" I asked.

"I only came here to find someone. Besides, all of the courses here are to easy for me. Lianna is a brainiac, so she homeschooled me. And she reached college level at age twelve. But she is related to Yusei Fudo, so no big surprise there." He told me. "Shit! It's almost5 time for the bell! Gotta run!"

"Wait, that's the wrong way Yuma!" I called after him. He jogged back over to me.

"Can you show me where it is?" Yuma asked. I nodded.

"But we seriously need to run now!" I raced towards the classroom, Yuma on my tail. We got there a few seconds after the late bell rang. I walked over to an empty seat and collapsed in it. Yuma stood in the front of the class, talking to Mr. Kay. Mr. Kay stood up from his desk.

"Class, this is Yuma Tsukumo. He has recently moved here from Tokyo. The note that his sister forced him to take to me says 'If anyone bothers Yuma, they may not live to see tomorrow. My boyfriend is one of the heirs to Kaiba Corp., so no one will need to worry about a funeral, since there won't be a body left. –Lianna.' And since my morals will not let you all die without reason, I decided to read that to you. Since Yuma only knows Shark in this class, he will sit next to him. Cathy, please move over to where Caswell is so that Yuma may sit there." Cathy growled, but got up. "Now Yuma, why don't you answer any questions the class may have about yourself."

Cathy raised her hand and asked, "Why did you move here Yuma?"

"It's kinda personal, but I'm looking for something called a Yami." Tori Meadows raised here hand.

"What's a Yami?"

"It's a person. Most people have one. There's a legend behind it, but it's difficult to explain."

"The legend about the Curse of Yamis and Hikaris, right?" Mr. Kay asked. Yuma seemed surprised, but he nodded.

"It's not really a legend though, since it is true. Yamis and Hikaris are soulmates, or soulhalves, and complete eachother. Hikaris are the lighter personality, and the Yamis are a darker personality. Once, two tribes were at war, Sun and Moon. A man from Moon and a woman from Sun were in love, and they had a child. When the tribes killed her parents, the child use a power we call Zexal to create the Curse. Hikari was the name of the woman, and Yami the name of the man. The daughter's name was Star." Mr. Kay explained. Just then, the bell rang.

I was about to leave with Yuma when Mr. Kay said, "Oh, Yuma, Shark? You guys have detention after school today for being late. I groaned. 'I loathe you, school.'


	5. Lianna

A/N: You know the drill, I don't own anything. (T-T) If I did, Yuma would come to school with a slight limp most days because of Shark… Paradise and Black Beam Warrior are like Utopia and Dark Ray Lancer, but Paradise is more feminine, and Black Beam Warrior is a dark Utopia basically.

English: "This one…"

Japanese: _**"Is in…"**_

Singing: **"****Lianna's…****"**

Thoughts: 'POV! WE ALL GET TO SEE HER MESSED UP MIND NOW!**'**

I watched Yuma throughout the Poetry. He phased in and out of reality, but kept the same dreamy look on his face at all times. I smirked, knowing he had found his Yami. I specifically told my old buddy, Mr. Kay, to give Yuma detention for something, along with his possible Yami, so they could bond *cough, cough, get it on, COUGH*.

My dream is for Yuma to realize that he likes Dueling more than poetry, become a pro Duelist, and have a nice husband. And yes, I said husband. It was proven years ago that Hikaris are always uke, and Yamis are seme. You really don't want know how I know this…

Anyway, when a Yami and their Hikari are alone in a dark room, nothing can stop them, if you know what I mean. And when _**it's**_ done, the Yami bites the Hikari on their shoulder, which is weird. Also, the next day, a tattoo appears on their backs. I have a tattoo of Black Beam Warrior on my back, and Jason has Number -93: Paradise on his back. We don't know why that phenomenon happens, but it seems to be related to Zexal. How is yet to be seen.

So, here I am, planning my little brother's deflowering. I feel slightly evil, but it is for his own good. The only thing I worry about is that Cathy girl. She has an obvious crush on Shark, Yuma's likely Yami, and a big attitude problem. She may interfere, so I am relying on Mr. Kay to keep Yuma and Shark locked together, ALONE, until I feel like picking them up and explaining everything to them.

See, I've known Yuma and his parents since I was two. I learned that they are descended from THE Star, as in the most powerful Zexal wielder in the history of forever Star. Yuma has a lot of Zexal too, so I'm hoping that I can get him to unlock it by getting his Yami.

If I can get Yuma to unlock Zexal, there possibility I can harness it to provide solutions for many problems. But, I would be content if Yuma decides not to become my kinda science experiment.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I walked out the door, heading to Gym, where my buddy, Kaito Tenjo, would commence Phase Two in Operation Get Yuma and His Yami Together, or Co-Op G.Y.H.Y.T.

Phase Two: Separate the Gym class into athletics and non-athletics. Yuma and his Yami should both end up on athletics, along with me and Jason, to monitor them. The Cathy girl will most DEFIENTLY got on the non-athletic side. After school, I will pick up Yuma and Shark (his EXTREMELY likely Yami), explain to them everything that will probably happen to them, and start helping them to plan a wedding.

IT'S FOOL PROOF! Which is good, since I am foolish sometimes. And insane ALL of the time. *SMILES EVILLY*


End file.
